Quando, quando, quando2
by SkAr28
Summary: Otra nueva historia para mi pareja favorita. Recuerda a Quando, Quando, Quando...mi otra historia, aunque no hace falta leerla para entender esta.Remus/Tonks.


N/A: los personajes no me pertenecen, una segunda parte sin tener nada que ver, pero no quería dejar mi pareja favorita sin la canción.

Quando, quando, quando...

En la biblioteca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place se encontraba Remus limpiando, y leyendo algún que otro libro, como casi todos los días que pasaba allí, mientras que Sirius, Tonks, y parte de la familia Weasley, "limpiaban" el resto de la casa; él prefería estar en la biblioteca una y otra vez, y descubrir montones de libros ocultos entre trampillas, entre los sillones, cuadros... era como el paraíso de Remus, se encontraba todo tipo de lectura, desde mágicas, a muggles, quien lo diría, en la biblioteca de la honorable familia Black libros muggles, pero hay que tener en cuenta que los que había estaban totalmente hechizados como cualquier libro mágico.

También se encontraba con varios sillones, sillas, una mesa, varias lamparas, y una mesita con un tocadiscos, que a simple vista parecía uno muggles, incluso tenía varios discos de vinilo, de cantantes desde Elvis, los Beatleas,.. pero él bien sabía que era uno mágico, solo hacía falta que le nombraras una canción mágica y te la reproducía, no se lo pensó mucho y fue a probar si funcionaba todavía, lo encendió con su varita, y descubrió que había sido utilizado hace poco, y había una canción puesta en pausa, y fue a reproducirla.

Descubrió una de las mejores canciones que había escuchado, recordó que hace mucho tiempo, exactamente su último año en Howgars, en S. Valentín, un muchacho locamente enamorado, movió todo el colegio patas arriba para saber cual era la canción favorita de su adorada Lily, para luego sorprenderla y que por fin que aceptara salir con él.

Comenzó a tararearla, mientras recuerdos de aquella época lo embriagaban, y de mientras vio a una pelirosa, que pasaba delante de la puerta con un suave contoneo de caderas, y tarareaba la canción; Se arrepiente rápidamente, sabe lo que significa la canción y sabe también lo que la chica siente por él, y desea o bien que el tocadiscos por arte de magia se estropeé, o bien que ella pase de largo, pero el destino no siempre hace todo lo que tu quieres, sobretodo si tiene otros planes para ti.

Así que como si todo estuviera planeado, se paro en el marco de la puerta, ligeramente inclinada, con las manos en la espalda, y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, y comenzó también a tararearla, mientras se acercaba sensualmente al licántropo. Esa chica era una diosa, bueno, más bien la diosa de la patosidad, pero le daba todo tipo de sensaciones, era hermosa, especial, hacía que miles de dragones revolotearan por su estomago, ella era alguien muy especial para él, pero se negaba, él era muy viejo para ella, muy pobre y muy peligroso, cosa que ella se negaba a entenderlo.

Y no estaba en la posición para entenderlo ahora, estaba locamente enamorada de él, de como era, si le quitara algo, lo que sea, lo mas mínimo, a lo mejor incluso lo querría menos.

Remus estaba apoyado en la parte trasera del sillón donde estaba sentado, con sus manos fuertemente sujetadas al sillón. Se veía tan adorable, como un lobito muerto de miedo, esos ojos dorados, que podías hundirte y nadar, todo lo que tenía le atraía, era como algo peligroso, pero tan atractivo. Ya era algo que había pensado varias veces, todo lo peligroso se le acercaba y siempre escapaba mal, pero esto era diferente estaba enamorada, y le importaba menos que una gragea de pus, iba hacer todo lo que fuere necesario para que estuvieran juntos, sabía que él sentía algo por ella, sobretodo por las miradas, el nerviosismo en su presencia, y algunos movimientos extraños de su cuerpo.

Se fue acercando hasta dejar entre ellos solo el sillón, mientra tanto seguían cantando, él arrepentido no quería que ella recibiera falsas esperanzas, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, quería protegerla de él, y ella deseosa de que de verdad se la cantara, que sabía que en el fondo de su corazón lo sentía, y ella quería que lo demostrara.

Se montó encima del sillón, sin romper el contacto visual, fue cogiendo suavemente las manos de Remus, dando caricias circulares. Sus manos, sus miradas, sus propios cuerpos fueron como la Luna y la Tierra, una gran gravedad impresionante los unía.

Y por mucho que Remus se controlase, su cuerpo y su corazón la deseaba, la quería, era como el aire que necesitaba para respirar. Cerca de ella todos sus problemas desaparecían. Aunque más tarde se arrepintiese, ahora necesitaba besarla, tenerla en sus brazos, hasta que la otra parte de su alama su levantara y saliera corriendo. Se acerco algo mas rápido y con mas fuerza de lo que se esperaba pero sus labios se pegaron, lleno de dulzura, ansiedad y pasión. Soltó una de sus manos, y la cogió de detrás del cuello, acercando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, ya que había un sillón de por medio.

La canción paró pero ellos en su propio mundo ni se inmutaron, las dos manos de Tonks, subieron al cuello de él.

Sus lenguas fueron buscando un camino mas sinuoso, más electrizante, se tocaron, se balancearon, y bailaron danzas prohibidas, hasta que el aire les falto, y no tuvieron más remedio que parar y separarse.

El contacto visual volvió, llamas de fuego ondeaban en los ojos dorados, llenos de pasión y ternura, no podía negarse más esa atracció fue ella, la que volvió a la carga y fue a darle otro beso más pasional.

Pero si quedara así no tendría mucha gracia, y como que en una casa rodeada de gente, más aburría que otra cosa, faltaba poco para que se entrometieran, y algo así ocurrió. Pronto una voz del piso de abajo los sorprendió, separándose rápidamente.

-Tonks! Necesito tu ayuda en la cocina-gritó Molly

-De acuerdo Molly, ya estoy abajo-Contesto Tonks

-Lunático! Amigo mio!! En esto te entretienes en vez de limpiar la casa?-preguntó el adorable Canuto.

Siempre preparado para entrometerse en las escenas intimas, como siempre, pensó Remus; Claro, todo esto delante de la puerta de la biblioteca, que sabe dios, desde cuando esta ahí. Pero no se iba a quedar así como así, la mirada asesina para Sirius no se podía quedar atrás, y como tal él se hecho para atrás.

-Bueno, Lobito mio, luego nos vemos.-Dijo Tonks dandole un pequeño beso, mientras se iba y salía de la biblioteca, no sin antes despedirse de Sirius que seguía ahí a fuera-Gracias Sirius tienes toda una puntería para aparecerte en los mejores momentos.

-De nada prima, yo también te quiero-Contesto mientras reía, y entraba en la biblioteca-Venga Rems, vamos hacer algo divertido los dos.

-Que cosa puede ser más divertido y gratificante que besar a Tonks-Contesto Remus de mala manera.

-Buenooo!! jajaj muchísimas!! Sabes, lo que me he enterado, que dentro de escasos 20 minutos llegara Quejicus, que tal si le gastamos una bromita, total se supone que estamos en el mismo bando, no? Jejej-Dijo Sirius mientras se frotaba las manos, como en su antigua época.

-Oh! Venga Sirius deja de comportarte como un crío y vuelve al trabajo-Respondió Remus, mientras volvía al trabajo.

-Jooo!-Dijo con cara de cachorrito degollado-Enga!!-Pero Remus seguía a lo suyo.

Sirius inflo sus mofletes y salió de la habitación, mientras dejaba a un Remus, descolocado, y tocándose los labios.

-Debería llamar a Molly, creo que tengo algo de fiebre.-murmuro mientras se reía de si mismo.

____________________________

Otra historia más de mi pareja favorita. Los adoro^^. He tardado algo mas en escribir, pero es que ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada, intentando aprenderme montones de señales y normas de trafico, la semana que viene me presento al teórico, desearme suerte quiero sacarla a la primera^^. Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, ya que me hacen ver todos los fallos e intentare mejorarlos en los próximas historias, aunque ya se, faltas, muchas faltas de ortografías, pero estoy ya en ello, y procuro mejorarlo. XD. Y si os gustan, mejor que mejor si me lo decís, me animo mas y me llega la inspiración para continuar con mis proyectos. Así que eso Reviews, Reviews!! =)


End file.
